


I Know Those Eyes

by GlitchyWorld324



Series: Undone AU [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Torture, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fear Play, Fear of Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Medical Torture, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Physical Abuse, Sleep Deprivation, Sleep Paralysis, Torture, William gets punched, William is evil, Zack is a good boi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchyWorld324/pseuds/GlitchyWorld324
Summary: Zack Wolf, a well known owner of the infamous Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria, has had his hands full ever since his older brother was sent away.Now Zack had been left in charge of his brother’s business for thirty years. Within those years Zack has manage to get some new and odd animatronics over the years.Few of those odd animatronics seem to be a yellow rabbit that once went by the name Spring Bonnie, a literal pile of wires and a burnt freddy mask, and something that once used to be Circus Baby.As the days go by Zack finds out that something isn’t right about them, however in order to protect his business and the customers going to his pizzeria, Zack has to find out what’s going on before it’s too late.(This is my Undone AU where the children getting murdered never happened and William Afton still gets killed and becomes Springtrap.)





	1. Prologue

It was around 12 when I left the pizzeria, I waved Jeremy goodbye telling him to lock up for the night and before he leaves to go home.

Now, normally I'm home around 7 pm if not at least 9, so the reason why I am leaving the establishment at 12 AM is because I had to finish some paperwork. You know, being the owner of one of the most friendliest and safest places on earth was a tiring job. Not only do you have to constantly make sure all of the animatronics are up and running, but you also have to fill out tedious paperwork!

Stalking towards my car, I glanced at the building over my shoulder. Zack Wolf, proud owner of one of the many famous Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria. That was me. A proud owner. Of course, I also had other names, the kids like to call me purple guy or Mr. Fazbear for short, even though Mr. Fazbear was the original owner and the one who started the pizzeria in the first place, but I never bothered to correct the kids, I had tried at first but the kids always end up calling me Mr. Fazbear in the end.

Fetching my keys from out of my pocket, I stopped by my car, fumbling with the keys for only a minute before getting my car keys and unlocking my car door. Taking my satchel off of my shoulder, I hopped into the driver seat and started my car. I listened to the engine as it roared with life, the engine sending vibrations throughout the whole car, I buckled my seatbelt before putting my car into drive and pulling out of the parking lot. I was tired and I wanted to go home to see my wife and sleep in our warm bed. I need to hand it to the staff for being able to stay up all night and making sure that no one breaks into the pizzeria.

During the whole drive to my house, there was no cars on the streets or even teenagers or adults walking around on the sidewalks, it was like the town had evacuated and the only people who were left here was Jeremy and I. I did shrug it off when I pulled into my driveway. Maybe it was because of how late it was. Zori was no doubt fast asleep, she wasn't like her twin brother, who was able to stay awake all night for days on end.

Getting out of my car, I fixed my purple suit, pulling on my cuffs and trying to fix my messy hair, I left my satchel in my car, telling myself I'll retrieve it in the morning, but as I made my way up the gravel pathway towards my front door and unlocking it, I took notice in how dark my house was, usually Zori would be found on the couch, passed out while watching a movie, but instead she wasn't on the couch, the lights were off, and not even my step son, who was about 17 years old, was up.

I didn't say a word as I walked into my house and closed the front door, locking it afterwards. "Hunter?" I called out, listening for any shuffling from upstairs or even from in the kitchen, but instead I only received silence. Making my way across the living room, I stalked slowly towards the stairs that led to the master bedroom and my sons room. 'Maybe they're just asleep..' I tried to reassure myself, casting a glance towards the basement door before slowly heading up the stairs.

The air was thick and the scent of something metallic made my stomach do flips, I couldn't understand what was wrong until I stepped into something wet. I glanced down quickly at the steps, it was too dark to tell exactly what it was, but the moment I saw the flash of red when I began to quickly make my way up the steps made me panic. "Zori? Hunter?" I called out in fear, reaching the top of the stairs finally, "Where are you guys?" My voice began to crack, tears welling up in my eyes, my vision blurry.

Slowly following the trail of blood— it almost looked like someone was being dragged down the hallway with all the blood that painted the floor— I finally made it to another hallway, peering down it, I felt my body tense at the sight of my wife, collapsed on the floor in a puddle of her own blood. "Oh god," I couldn't believe what I was seeing, "Zori!" I cried out, running over to her, I lost my footing on the wooden floors, slipping on her blood and collapsing onto the ground myself, I felt a pang of fear rise in my chest, scrambling over to Zori's dead body, I pulled her body close to mine, feeling her blood soak my gloves and suit, I couldn't believe what I was seeing, "Zori, please say something! Please! Oh god.. please, don't leave me! Somebody help!" Tears ran down my cheek, I couldn't bare myself to look at her wounds, she was ice cold to the touch, I couldn't help but hold her tighter, but all of my screaming and crying did attract.. someone's attention.

I didn't have time to react as I was yanked from my spot of the floor by a large metal clawed hand, the piercing blue eyes stared me down as the nightmarish animatronic fox lifted me up off of the ground, and before I could react, it dug it's hook right into my abdomen, blood gushed from my mouth and onto the robots snout, I couldn't move, too paralyzed with fear and pain.

The next thing I knew, I was wide awake in bed, panting heavily and gripping the covers on the bed for protection. 'A.. ah.. it was just a nightmare.' I reassured myself, glancing to my left, I saw Zori sleeping peacefully next to me, her long black hair was pulled behind her head as her bangs covered most of her face, she had beautiful white skin made her seem like a ghost lying next to me, she was sleeping in one of my shirts that was obviously a little too big on her, but I didn't mind. Laying back down onto my side, I pulled Zori close, careful not to wake her up, I gave her a small peck on the lips before glancing over at the alarm clock.

The blaring neon green colors stung my eyes a little bit by just staring at them, but I had to see the time. The clock read 12:47 AM, causing me sigh in frustration, 'Jeremy probably just got started with his shift.' I thought to myself, 'I need to give Jeremy a raise, he works the hardest out of everyone there, Mike slacks off a lot, even for a buff man like him, Fritz is just starting and he's assigned to the day shift, so does Hunter though he works part time.. ugh, Zack! Calm down,' I scolded myself, 'You can think about giving Jeremy that raise in the morning! Right now you need to sleep not—'

I immediately sat up in bed, moving away from Zori slowly to slink out of bed, I began to frantically write down a note for Zori, it was something along the lines of, 'If you wake up anytime soon and I'm not there, I'm at work, couldn't sleep and I know I need to finish some paperwork.'

It was true that some paperwork needed to be finished, but it also didn't help that I was a bit of a insomniac, sleeping wasn't an easy thing for me, even as I dressed myself in my trademark suit and tie, I grabbed my keys and began to head out to work, I just hope I can survive the night without any nightmares or hallucinations.


	2. Chapter 1

The ride to the pizzeria was quiet and soothing. The radio was tuned to some podcast that I had turned down all the way as I glanced at closed stores and a few gas stations that I drove past until I reached the pizzeria's parking lot.

I parked my car closest to the pizzerias entrance since the only other vehicle there was a silver sedan. I took my car keys from the ignition and placed them on my belt loop as I got out of my car. 

I went up to the front doors of the pizzeria, grabbing the handle on the glass double doors, I went to push them open only to frown a little when it did open, but upon entering I spotted a piece of paper taped to the cashiers desk. I wandered over to the desk and picked up the piece of paper as it read:

Dear Mr. Wolf,

I would like to inform you that I've left the door unlocked in case you were to come back. If you didn't come around 2 a.m. then I would've locked the doors, have a wonderful night!  
—  From Jeremy F.

I smiled a little bit as I turned back to the glass doors and locked them, I didn't mind him leaving them open for me, but I would've liked it if he had kept them locked in case of intruders. 

I put the piece of paper in a trash bin that was close to the cashiers desk before entering the main area of the pizzeria. The main area was dimly lit minus a few fake, light up stars some of the lights on the main stage.

I spotted some of the animatronics walking around and chatting with each other. I simply waved at the few that noticed me before deciding to head towards my office.

There was many improvements I had made to the animatronics, one of them being that they're teeth aren't made of plastic but foam, and if their sensors sense that something is inside their mouths (a child's hand or head for example), then their jaws would lock up and wouldn't accidentally bite down. I decided to make these improvements after I had a night terror of some of them biting some poor kids head off, it scared me to think that something like that could actually happen, so I made sure that it'll never happen and so far, it works pretty well.

Yeah, we get a few kids that'll jump up on stage and try to play with the animatronics and a few accidents could've happened if it weren't for these small precautions.

I took notice that Rockstar Foxy was making his way towards me, holding his accordion proudly in his hands as the green parrot on his shoulder squawked proudly at me. "Aye, me parrot likes ye!" The robotic fox stated proudly as he walked in front of me. "What might ye be doin' 'ere, captain? Shouldn't ye be back home relaxin' rather than workin'?" I laughed slightly as I rubbed the back of my neck, "Yeah, I should be but I couldn't sleep, so I decided to come back to finish some more paperwork and to see how things are."

Rockstar Foxy nodded as he shined his triangle foam teeth down at me, "Why, thee crew runs perfectly fine with Jeremy around! No need to worry, captain!" I glanced around the pizzeria for a moment, ".. What about G?" I noticed that Rockstar Foxy had fallen awfully quiet at that question, "Er, thee lad should be down below.. you know tryin' to fix them." A frown appeared on my face hearing the unsettledness in the pirates voice. "Hm, I'm going to go downstairs to check on him." The robotic fox straightened up slightly, "Aye, good luck captain! Tell that land lover, G, that he should be takin' breaks not workin' down there all the time!" I nodded and waved him off, "Yeah sure, I'll remind him."

Walking across the main area in the pizzeria, I opened a door that had a sign on it that said: 'employees only'.

In the room, there were a few tables and chairs, a coffee machine and a small refrigerator, but besides that, there was nothing else other than a set of elevator doors that resides in the far corner of the room. I trudged over to the metal doors, pulling a keycard out, I inserted the keycard into a scanner that let out a low hum before unlocking the elevator doors.

I walked inside the elevator, the doors closing behind me as I did so, and I turned to panel that had several numbers on it, pressing the buttons '4B' the elevator whirled with life and began descending to the basement.

The ride down was silent and filled with slight dread. A part of my mind was filled with the dread of the elevator doors opening and showing me an animatronic that went haywire or a dead body G laying on the ground in pain and agony as he desperately tried to get to the elevator before he died.

When the elevator finally came to a slow hault, a small tune played before the doors opened showing nothing but darkness as I stared down the dark hallway.

A million nightmares played in my mind of this exact hallway. Every one ended with someone or him dying.

I sighed heavily, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, I stepped off the elevator and began walking towards the maintenance room. My footsteps echoed off of the marble flooring, my hands were pulled behind my back as my grip tightened when I glanced at each metal door I passed.

A small part of me expected to be greeted by G but the major part of my mind was expecting to see something out of my nightmares. Something that'll most likely make me sick to my stomach, but unfortunately I have to shake off these feelings in order to keep my composure and appear to have my mind together.

Coming across the maintenance room, I saw that the five inch steel door was widely open and as I peered inside I saw my mechanic, G, working hard on an endoskeleton that was too slender and too tall to be used for any of the other main animatronics besides the Security Puppet.

"Good evening, G." I greeted him which caused the mechanic to spin around in shock as his honey golden eyes met my bright green ones. "Oh, hello Mr. Wolf." He greeted back, fixing his blue cap slightly and shifting the brown glove that was on his left hand. "I thought you'd be home by now." He continued, turning back around to the endoskeleton and poking at a few wires with his screwdriver.

"I did, but you know.. this old place can't seem to let me go." I glanced around the small maintenance room, frowning as the flowesense lights nearly blinding me with the mixture of the dull grey walls and tiled flooring.

G let out a small laugh, "Ah, you let this place get to you Mr. Wolf." He chastise, shaking a finger at him with a knowing smile, "It's best to not let an old place like this do that to you. It'll mess up your life and mind if you keep these unusual work hours."

"Hm, maybe.. I suppose I should spend some more time home with my wife and son." I acknowledged, walking closer towards G as he turned to me after setting down a tablet that showed the analysis of the animatronic. "Anyway, how's the animatronic coming along?"

The mechanic let out a heavy sigh, "Well, you know how these things are, almost like they have a mind of their own." G began walking towards the open steel door, "It's like if I turn my back for a second that thing'll leap out at me and try to kill me." He peered out into the hallway before sighing heavily again, "But other than that, it's coming along fine."

It was kind of ironic that G was talking about the animatronic moving on its own, given that the said animatronic was nothing but a torso and a head. It didn't have any arms or legs, so if it did move it'll most likely topple over.

The mechanic was a trusted friend of mine, going by the name G ever since he started working for me, his name tag was smeared and distorted to where the only actual letter that can be seen was the first letter of his name, which is of course g.

G wore simple attire, a light blue cap that had 'STAFF' stitched on the front of it, his cap also matched his button up shirt that was neatly tucked into his pants with the sleeve rolled up to his elbows. G wore a single light brown glove on his left hand and a cheap watch on his right, he also wore a pair of blue jeans and some dark brown work boots. G had curly chocolate brown hair that could barely fit under his cap, his hair almost matched his honey golden eyes that stuck out against his pale light skin.

G was tall, maybe only a few inches taller than me but still, G stood around 6'9 ft while I was only 6'6 ft tall.

It was kind of funny seeing a tall and skinny man that is somewhat taller than most of the animatronics walk around the pizzeria.

I remember I had gotten a few questions from some customers that asked if G was actually an animatronic, which I had to quickly explain to them that no, he's not an animatronic in order for them not to spread crazy rumors of the pizzeria. His name tag was messed up the day he got it, I had told him that I could give him a new one by the next day but he denied my request and told me that his name tag will just add mystery to himself and who he is.

I didn't understand it at first, but soon enough after about three weeks of working at the pizzeria, every employee of mine wanted to know what his real name was. In which G had told me to never tell anyone and I had kept his real name a secret ever since then. Honestly, it's kind of funny watching my staff wonder what G's real name was that they even placed bets on what it could be.

Most of the assumed his name is George from the 'letter' placement, but when they came to ask me what I thought it was, I just told them that they were close but still far off, like I did to all of the names they came up with, up until they stopped asking me in general knowing that I won't give them any hints.

I felt something in my pocket buzz for a minute, glancing down and taking out my phone I saw that my wife's niece had text me.

It was a simple question; Are you awake?

I replied back quickly before glancing up at G, "Oh, by the way. Rockstar Foxy wanted me to tell you that you need to take more breaks rather than work down here all the time." I said casually as G pulled out a pack of cigarettes, putting one of them into his mouth before grabbing his green lighter and lighting the cigarette.

"Heh, you sure that wasn't more directed towards you? You know how he is with names." G joked, flipping a switch on the wall to his right that turned on a fan, making sure that the room didn't become clouded with the smoke from his cigarette.

"Hm, it could've been for both of us. I know we both could use a break from time to time." I watched my phone as another message popped up; "When are you leaving the pizzeria again?" I read the text in a almost whisper as I replied back to the text giving me niece the day and time I'll be leaving.

"Who's that?" G asked, trying to peer at my phone screen from across the room.

"Ah, it's just Tina." I answered before turning my phone off and putting it into my pant pocket, "You remember her, right?"

G snorted loudly as he lifted his pointed nose into the air arrogantly, "Of course I do. What, you'd expect me to forget her?" He took a drag from his cigarette before puffing the smoke out through his nostrils, "She helped me with the designs and programming for Axel and that one right there." He sneered with a smile, pointing his finger at the animatronic behind me as if that was enough proof that he remembered Tina.

"I was only joking G." I informed him calmly as I let out a small laugh at his childish behavior. "I don't think you'd forget someone like her."

There was small silence between us, G stood there smoking his cigarette on the other side of the room while I grabbed the tablet G was previously working on and skimmed through the programs for the new animatronic.

My eyes ran over every word and number on the monitor, making sure everything was in order, however when I noticed a small difference in one of the many codings I made a small humming sound letting G know something was wrong.

I grabbed the small notebook that was laid out on the metal table, moving it closer towards me I then grabbed a pencil with my right hand and began to jot down the coding that needed to be looked at again. It was nothing out of the ordinary, just a few numbers were off on some of the codings or something was misspelt.

"Hey Mr. Wolf," G started as he stalked up behind me quietly and gently took the monitor out of my left hand, "Why don't you go back upstairs and try to get some of those paperwork done? I know you have a drawer full of papers you need to sign. Let me look over the codes I did wrong while you do what you're supposed to do." He then offered me a kind smile letting me consider the offer.

"Alright, G." I let out a soft sigh as I rubbed my tired eyes with my hands, "Just don't stay down here for too long, I'm sure you'd like to spend some time at home as well."

"Don't worry, I still have to fix Rockstar Freddy's voice box anyway." G grabbed the notebook and monitor and went over what he needed to fix.

  With that being said, we both said our goodbyes and I headed back to the pizzeria.

When I exited the elevator I was almost shock to find Helpy sitting at one of the many tables in the lounge with an open file in hand. Helpy glanced up when I stepped out before looking back down at the file.

"What're you doing, Helpy?" I asked as I walked up beside the small animatronic.

"Oh, nothing really.. I'm just looking over the paperwork you have to fill out." He stood up from where he was sitting and turned to me, holding the large file out towards me with a smile, "You have a lot to fill out, sir!" He announced happily as I took the file out of his hands.

"Perhaps we should go to my office to fill these out." I muttered mostly to myself as I began heading out the door towards my office with Helpy tagging along behind me.

When morning finally arrived I was still at my desk writing my name and some requests down on several papers that I could barely comprehend with all of the letters and numbers becoming mixed up in my head that caused me to groan loudly whenever Helpy points out that I wrote something wrong.

"I'm sorry, Helpy." I groaned loudly when I pressed my hands against my face, "I can barely focus anymore on these papers."

Helpy, who was filing all of the signed papers neatly into another file, he then fixed his fake black rimmed glasses and gave me an unamused look, "Sir, I would suggest going home to get some rest, but I'm afraid we both know you won't do that." Helpy helpfully informed me causing me to let out another groan, "You're right."

I shook my head slightly as I stared down at the fortieth page I've must've signed tonight. The words were now black blurs on a white background that caused my head to ache with pain and my eyes to burn. I couldn't think anymore.

"How many papers do I have left?" I asked Helpy, my voice becoming muffled slightly as I clasped my hands in front of my mouth, glancing at the nearly empty file that laid sprawled on my desk.

I could hear the machinery inside Helpy whir loudly as his bright blue eyes scanned the messy files, "Thirty more papers that still need your signature."

I rested my forehead onto my knuckles, thinking. Thinking about how I'm going to do this. How am I going to sign these papers when my mind will not process the words already in front of me.

"Would you like for me to remind you later about finishing the paperwork?" Helpy inquired, his voice becoming more monotone as his programming kicked in, "Shall I remind you around 12:00 AM tonight?" There was a pause, Helpy didn't move from his spot as he awaited for a response from me.

"Yes please," I spoke softly, my arms felt numb and my fingers felt like they have been cut off, "but remind me tonight at 8:00 PM. I want to try to head home for tonight."

There was a soft beep that let me know that Helpy took my request and it was now in his databank.

Helpy then turned towards the door as someone knocked on it three times.

"Come in." I called out, my voice becoming hoarse quickly from not drinking anything in seven hours.

The bright red, wooden door opened slightly as Jeremy peered inside. Jeremy stood around under 5 ft, he had tanned skin with light brown eyes, he was also very chubby and his blonde puffy hair could be seen peeking out from under his hat as he wore a dark blue night guards uniform with black pants and dark brown tennis shoes.

"Ah, good morning Jeremy." I greeted happily, pushing several pieces of paperwork to the side of my desk and motioning for Helpy to sort them, "How was your night?"

Jeremy walked up to my desk, "Oh it was fine sir. Rockstar Foxy was keeping me company all night telling me tales about his adventures." He informed me as he pulled his hat off and combed his fingers through his puffy hair, "Rockstar Chica wouldn't leave Rockstar Bonnie alone and the Mediocre Melodies didn't even leave the Starlight room. It seemed that Music Man and Candy Cadet managed to keep all of them entertained for the night."

I nodded happily at the news before handing Jeremy a white envelope, "Thank you again for staying one night more. You don't have to come in tomorrow unless Mike doesn't come in." Jeremy happily took the envelope that contained his check, "Thank you, Mr. Wolf."

"Oh, before you go," I quickly spoke up as Jeremy turned to leave, "Have you seen G? He told me he was going to try to repair Rockstar Freddy's voice box."

Jeremy gave me a friendly smile before gesturing towards the door, "I actually just seen him right now. He was so busy trying to fix Rockstar Freddy that he didn't even notice me."

I stood from my desk, "Thank you, Jeremy. You can go home now."

Jeremy waved me a goodbye before exiting my office.

"Helpy," I said as I moved in front of my desk and grabbing some of the paperwork I've signed and placing them neatly into the grey folder, "What're my plans for today."

The smaller animatronic made what sounded like a grunting noise as he glanced up at me before looking back down at the paperwork, "You have nothing scheduled for today nor tomorrow however, on Sunday you are scheduled to stop by Afton Robotics and get new parts for the animatronics."

"Alright, thank you, Helpy." I turned away from him as I pulled out my phone and skimmed through the recent message sent by Tina.

Friday 5:43 AM

Tina: I'll try to be there on Sunday around 12 PM at the latest.

"I should inform G of my departure.." I muttered to myself as I headed out of my office and towards the main stage where I could see the mechanic working hard on repairing Rockstar Freddy's voice box.


	3. Chapter 2

A new day began at Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria, and with a brand new day always came the challenges or problems.

The first problem was the old animatronics and trying to keep them in the same area. The second problem was two of the spring-lock suits, not that they should’ve been any problem at all considering that they couldn’t, or rather shouldn’t, be able to move without a person inside them or being put on Performance Mode in case the pizzeria was short on staff, but recently the staff had reported several times of the suits being constantly moved, especially the golden bunny one.

And maybe those two problems should be on the top of the owners list of things to be fixed, but honestly he doesn’t think anything tops what had recently happened in the pizzeria.

“What do you mean, ‘you have to go’? The animatronics are in need of serious repair and you’re just going to leave?” The mechanic, G, almost shouted at his boss as he fumbled with Rockstar Freddy’s circuits again for the fifth time that day.

“It’s only going to be a month. We need more parts and unfortunately only one place has the parts we need.” The owner, Zack Wolf, replied as he watched closely as G carefully tried his best to fix Rockstar Freddy’s voice box.

A groan escaped the brunettes mouth as he glanced up over the animatronics shoulder, “I still don’t see why you have to go. I mean, I can go and buy the parts and be back in a few weeks! Why do you even want to go there exactly?” G shifted in his spot as he flicked a small switch that caused Rockstar Freddy to begin talking without the need of being online.

“Please deposit five coins.” Was the first line, “Please deposit five coins.” Was the second line, “Please deposit five coins.” Was the third line, “Please deposit five—“ G flipped the switch off.

“If it means anything sir.” He began, lifting his light blue cap a little bit, “We need you here to watch over the place, I can go out and buy those parts if you really need them that badly.” G offered up a smile as he stood in front of Rockstar Freddy, looking down at Zack who stood in front of the large stage giving G a worried expression that the mechanic found to be something his boss wore too often.

“No,” Zack said after a moment of silence, “I already made plans to go and besides, it’s not like I’m just going to leave this place with no one in charge!”

G frowned at that, “Oh? Who’d you get?” He fixed his brown glove that was on his right hand, “She’ll be here tomorrow morning. I have to go get ready.” Zack informed while he glanced at his watch, “Just make sure nothing bad happens while I’m gone— oh, and don’t worry about the temporary boss, she knows what she’s doing.” And with that being said, G watched in silence as Zack walked away from the stage and out of the main area.

。 。 。 。

 

When the next morning arrived there wasn’t much to be expected of the new ‘temporary’ boss. Sure, a new boss sounds fun at first, but then they get someone with little to no experience or they get someone who doesn’t take their job nor position seriously.

“I can’t wait to meet her!” G overheard Rockstar Chica exclaim, “I hope she likes games!” A loud scoff came from the pirate fox next to her.

“Games, eh? We’ll be lucky if thee lass knows what she’s even doin’!” Rockstar Foxy protested as he crossed his arms annoyed while his green parrot made a loud squawk in agreement.

“Shh! I think that’s her right now!” Helpy informed them as he stared wide eyed out the window at the truck that had just pulled up to the pizzeria. “Everyone just be calm and please try not to scare her, the last thing we need is for Zack to come back early from his trip.” G quickly informed as he watched from the glass doors leading into the lobby as the new boss jumped out of her truck and quickly made her way towards the front doors of the pizzeria.

When she unlocked the glass double doors and walked into the lobby, G felt his face go pale at the sudden realization, “No way.” He muttered to himself, quickly opening the other double doors that connected the lobby to the main area.

“It is you, Tina!” G couldn’t believe his eyes, standing there before him was Tina Ann. Who, by the look on her face, look almost just as shocked as he is.

“Hold on.. G? Is that seriously you?” Tina moved closer towards him to get a better look, “God, you’re old!” She joked, laughing as G scowled at her slightly as he took in her new appearance. 

Tina still had her chocolate brown hair that was seemingly alway pulled back into a ponytail with a single yellow rubber band, but now her bangs had grown longer and was no longer pushed behind her ears, she now had a white eye patch in her right eye with a nasty scar peeking out from under it, she also wore a red pinstripe, button up blouse with navy blue dress pants and brown boots. G also did take notice of the scars that went around her neck, wrists, and even around her arms that didn’t look to be caused by self harm.

Tina quickly took note of G’s silence, “Yeah I know, I look like I’ve been through hell and back.” She joked again as she scratched the back of her neck began gesturing towards the doors, “So, are you going to show me around or are you going to keep gawking at me like that all day?”

G had to shake his head to clear his thoughts from just how different Tina not only looked, but from how she acted too. It was quite obvious that she was no longer the scared and shy little girl he met the first time she visited this place when she was just five years old and the last time being when she was seven.

“Uh yeah, I should show you around.” G guided Tina into the main area, helping her through the crowd of animatronics that either wanted to greet her or try to hug her.

Some of the animatronics did recognize her, which was mainly the Rockstar animatronics and the Security Puppet. They all tried to grab her attention as she walked by, but G talked over them and kept Tina moving enough so that the animatronics couldn’t stop their little tour of the pizzeria.

“And this is the Mediocre room!” G finally said as he finished showing Tina the final room as the others caught up with them. “And I guess now I should introduce you to the—“ G was immediately cut off when Rockstar Chica pushed him to the side.

“Oh, Tina it is you!” Rockstar Chica cried out, wrapping her arms around Tina’s small body and squeezed as hard as she could until the locks in her animatronic endoskeleton locked up, keeping Rockstar Chica from accidentally crushing Tina in her arms. Tina also did her best to return the hug but it ended with her arms only halfway wrapping around Rockstar Chica’s torso.

“Aye lass, put thee lil’ lassy down, ‘m sure everyone ‘ere wants to say ‘ello to ‘er.” Rockstar Foxy warned, tugging only slightly on Rockstar Chica’s arm, in which she made a whining sound before reluctantly releasing Tina from her arms.

“It’s so nice to see so many new and familiar faces again!” Tina exclaimed with a huge smile that painted her face as she was given another hug by Rockstar Foxy and the Security Puppet. It seemed like everyone who knew Tina wanted a hug from her.

“Everyone,” G announced once all of the Rockstar animatronics and the Security Puppet were done hugging Tina. His announcement also caught the Mediocre Melody band attention, “I’d like you all to meet your new temporary boss, Tina Ann.”

。 。 。 。

The sun was at its highest peak as the introductions were finally finished with and Tina had gotten settled into Zack’s office while G went back to work on Rockstar Freddy’s voice box.

“Where’s Tina?” G heard the Security Puppet ask causing him to glance up from his work. “Oh, she’s in Zack’s office with Helpy, he’s helping her get set up for tomorrow.” G responded as he went back to work. “Is it going to take long?” The Security Puppet stole a quick glance between G and where Zack’s office was located.

“No, it shouldn’t. It’s just a few papers she needs to sign stating that she’s liable and that she’ll pay for any damages done to the pizzeria.” G wiped his forehead with the back of his left hand as sweat began to form on his face before returning back to what he was doing, “Why are you so worried about her anyway?”

When he didn’t get a response he peered from behind Rockstar Freddy to find a ruined golden rabbit suit staring at Security Puppet. The golden rabbit glanced between the puppet and G until he said in a deep, gravelly voice, “There’s a new boss?”

“Temporarily, Springtrap.” G responded calmly, closing the panel on Rockstar Freddy’s back and walked to the front of the main stage, “Zack left to get new parts yesterday.” G grumbled our, obviously he still thought he was more than capable of repairing the broken down animatronics but what his boss says goes.

Springtrap chuckled darkly as he heard the thin layer of anger in the mechanics voice, “Oh, I knew he left already, I just thought he might’ve left with no one in charge.”

There was a dull thud that sounded from across the pizzeria as the sound of quick, small footsteps followed after, “Can you guys please be quiet? We can barely focus with all that racket!” Helpy shouted from on top of one of the tables, fixing his lensless glasses that hung loosely on his face.

“Uh, Helpy? No one was being loud.” The Security Puppet informed him when awkward silence followed after the small animatronics outburst.

“Not you, them!” Helpy pointed up at the ceiling, following where he was pointing they all found Molten Freddy crawling out of one of the ceiling vents.

“What? I’m just trying to see the new boss!” Molten laughed out, their voice becoming very high pitched and layered as they laughed. “Well, Miss Ann doesn’t want to see you!” Helpy pointed out, crossing his tiny arms angrily.

There was soon frantic footsteps as Tina emerged from the hallway behind Helpy, “I did not say that.” She quickly pointed out, “I said that it was kind of bothering that they were in the vents. Not that it was unbearably annoying.” Tina’s face was slightly red from embarrassment as she took notice of the others in the room, “Oh uh, hey G.” She greeted quickly, giving him a half smile before looking back at Helpy, “Anyway, shouldn’t we get back to the paperwork, Helpy?”

Helpy immediately shook his head angrily, “No! Not until Molten agrees to not bother us anymore!”

“Helpy calm down, there’s no need to get so worked up over something so small and inconvenient.” G pointed out as he bent down to pick up his tools. G took note of Springtraps sudden silence, usually the animatronic yellow rabbit wouldn’t hesitate to scare the new workers or even freak them out enough to make them quit but right now, Springtrap just stared in silence at Tina.

“Hey Tina,” G lifter his toolbox up over his shoulder, “why don’t you take a small break from all of that paperwork and try to get to know Molten Freddy and Springtrap.” He offered with a small smile towards Tina, “since they weren’t present when you arrived and you didn’t get the chance to properly meet them.”

The Security Puppet stared in disbelief at G, but remained silent as Springtrap made a scowl towards her as if daring her to say something.

“Are you crazy?” The puppet asked patiently, staring bewildered at the mechanic.

“What? Tina needs to know everyone in this pizzeria, including the odd ones.” G then turned away from them and headed off of the stage towards the storage room, “Well, you guys play nicely!” He called from over his shoulder as he disappeared into a hallway.

Silence fell over the pizzeria, the only sounds that could be heard was the distant sound of laughter and talking coming from one of the many rooms where the other animatronics reside. The Security Puppet went to move towards Tina to get between the human and the other animatronics but Springtrap made a low growl as he stepped towards the puppet.

“Go back to your box.” Was the command, quick and simple but the puppet didn’t move. “I said, go back to your box.” She still didn’t move.

Springtrap seemed aggravated with the Security Puppets defiance towards his orders, but as a minute passed it seemed that the command finally registered with the puppet as a small beep was heard and she turned on her feet, swiftly heading back to her purple box.

“Now that that distraction is out of the way.” Molten nearly muttered as they climbed on the ceiling towards Tina, who stared startled at both animatronics as they advanced towards her.

Helpy stood his ground however, he wasn’t even dazed as Molten and Springtrap stood in front of him, obviously not bothered by Helpy’s small presence.

Springtrap however, was the first to greet Tina, forcefully grabbing her right hand in his tattered and decaying one, “Hello there, Miss Ann.” The seven foot tall, spring lock animatronic greeted with a deep, gravelly chuckle, “It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person.”

Tina was sweating as she tried her best to pull her hand out of Springtraps iron grip.

“Uh, yeah it’s nice to meet you too, mister…?” She could see the Helpy saying something to Molten, obviously distracting them from her.

“Springtrap.” He spoke up, she could feel his grip tighten around her hand which caused her to grind her teeth as pain shot through her right arm.

Tina swore she saw a hint of mischief twinkle in the animatronics silver eyes which caused her to become extremely weary of him.

I know those eyes. She jolted forward a little when she felt a shocking sensation run throughout her body.

“Easy Molten, we don’t want to break her.” Springtrap cackled as he finally let go of Tina’s hand.

“Just testing her durability.” Molten finally spoke up, pulling a stray wire away from the back of Tina’s neck.

They electrocuted me. She thought with dread as she watched the stray wire reattach itself to the back of Moltens Freddy mask. She must’ve look extremely pale to them because they both were cackling at her.

“We’re only joking Miss Ann.” Springtrap informed, “We wouldn’t dare harm you! After all, it would be a shame for Zack to return early from his trip.”

Tina watched with dread and fear as the two animatronics moved away from her and stalked towards the commotion of the other animatronics.

Don’t trust them. She felt goosebumps run up her arms causing her to shiver in discomfort, but she wasn’t sure if it was from the stinging pain that scorched itself into the back of her neck or the fact that Tina knew that what Springtrap had told her was a lie.


	4. Chapter 3

The pizzeria was lit up from the outside, the bright red and yellow neon sign almost hurts Tina’s eye from just staring at it from afar.

The dark rain clouds covered every inch of the once blue sky, pouring down rain heavily from above. Tina sat immobile in her truck, weighing her choices.

It was a Tuesday and you’d expect there to be barely anyone at the pizzeria on a school day, but apparently not. The parking lot was packed, and Tina was unlucky enough that she had to park near the back entrance. Maybe her uncle should’ve informed her when to arrive at the pizzeria before he left.

‘The rain isn’t going to stop anytime soon from me just sitting here.’ Tina mulled over, drumming her fingers against the steering wheel as she looked over the interior of her truck, trying to find something to keep her dry when she gets out of her vehicle, but to no avail. There was nothing in there, not even a spare jacket that she might’ve left in there.

She frowned at the passenger seat as if someone was sitting there and laughing at her, and maybe in her head they were. ‘I knew I should’ve brought my umbrella, or my jacket.’ 

With a heavy sigh, Tina quickly opened the driver side door and bolted as fast as she could towards the front doors of the pizzeria. She let out a shout of frustration when her right foot landed into a puddle, soaking her foot completely which left her sock drenched as she continued on her way towards the entrance.

“Fuck.” Tina muttered as she pushed the glass door open and stumbled into the cool building, shaking her drenched hair messily before running her fingers through her hair, pushing her bangs back.

“Oh, hello Miss Ann!” Helpy greeted as he held a clipboard snugly in his left hand while holding a pen in his right.

“Hey Helpy,” Tina panted lightly as she trudged up to the front counter, nodding slightly towards the female employee standing behind it, “what’re you doing?” She asked, turning her attention back towards Helpy.

“It’s nothing important.” Helpy stated, “You should head inside, I think I heard that G was looking for you.” He then gave her an innocent smile while motioning for her to go into the main area of the pizzeria.

“Okay, I’ll see you later then?” Tina waved goodbye before entering the main area.

Tina’s eye and ears were immediately assaulted by bright lights, loud noises, and children screaming happily as they pushed past adult’s and staff members in order to get to the arcade machines or to get away from one of their friends in a innocent game of tag. It took only a second for Tina to gather her bearings and begin to move through the crowd of kids that bolted past her. She noticed that some of the parents gave her suspicious glanced whenever she passed them.

Maybe it was because she was soaked to the bone, or the fact that she looked out of place with her scarred features and eyepatch that’ll definitely scare some small children, but whatever the reason might be, Tina just gave them a smile and a small nod before continuing through the crowd to make her way towards the storage room that laid just beyond the main stage.

The Rockstar animatronics greeted her with waves and nods as they performed for the children in front of them. Rockstar Foxy even stopped his story mid-way just to greet Tina as she passed by.

Tina finally manage to reach the storage rooms door, and as she stood in front of the heavy metal door, she began to feel her skin crawl with dread.

A faint memory had resurfaced from the back of her mind like a cloud of smoke that soon began to suffocate her as she gripped the silver doorknob tightly, as if her life depended on it.

She remembered HIS cold, ice hand on her back, guiding her into the back claiming that there was something he needed to show her, but just as the memory started to become too much for Tina, it disappeared as if it just slipped through her hands, back into the void of her memories.

Tina let out a shaky breath of air that she didn’t know she was holding in. Her hands trembled and shook uncontrollably as she tried to calm herself down.

She had to force herself to remember that he can’t hurt her anymore, that he can’t hurt anyone from where he was.

With a heavy sigh, Tina went to open the metal door, only to find that it was locked. She then raised her right hand and knocked three times on the door and took one step back away from it as silence followed after the three knocks.

She could faintly hear something move around in the room, like something was trying not to be detected as it shuffled around quietly around the storage room. Tina heard something get knocked over as it crashed onto the ground and was followed by loud cursing, but it was hard for Tina to make out anymore of the sounds coming from inside the room as several kids ran past her screaming and laughing in joy.

Tina jumped back slightly as the door was yanked open roughly and G poked his head out with a menacing scowl on his face.

“Oh,” His features immediately changed to a more calming one, “Hey Tina.”

“Hello.” Tina greeted back, “May I come in? Helpy told me that you were looking for me?”

G glanced behind him as another loud bang came from inside the room, “Uh, hold on. I just got to clean a few things up real quick.” He then closed the metal door with a small thud.

Tina awaited patiently as G cleaned up the storage room, a moment later and the door reopened but wider this time, allowing Tina access into the room.

“Come on in.” G held the metal door open with his body pressed up against the door as if the door was heavier than it looked to keep open.

Tina took this as a sign to get into the room quickly, which she did. She walked fast paced into the room until she was standing in the middle of the storage room. She took the time to take in her new surroundings, ‘It’s different.’ She thought with slight disappointment, but she didn’t know what she was expecting.

Was she secretly hoping that the room would still be the same after all these years? That everything would’ve been untouched and left in the same place like before she left?

She felt her body tense up however when her eye landed on three springlock suits.

A golden and black bear were sat propped up against the far left corner, the black, animatronic bears head was tilted downward as if it was simply resting while the golden bears head was tilted upward, it’s mouth hung open as if it was stuck in a mid-laughing animation, with its right hand wrapped loosely around a microphone.

Then there was the third springlock suit. This one was active as it sat patiently across the room away from the other suits with its silver eyes trained on Tina.

“So,” Tina started, forcing her eyes away from the golden bear, “what did you need me for?”

G had taken a seat at a metal table that was pushed up against the right wall near the door and Springtrap. G had his hands on a couple of papers with a pencil held in his left hand.

“I need to give you the keys to the pizzeria, and the passcodes we use for some of the rooms.” G informed as he tapped the pencil against the paper before writing something down on them.

Tina walked silently over to the table that had several animatronic parts on it. She spotted one part that gave her chills as she hesitantly picked it up, giving G any opportunity to tell her to not touch or pick anything up, but when he didn’t object, Tina brought the shiny, metal part closer to her to examine it more carefully.

Upon closer inspection, Tina could see that the part she picked up was a springlock from one of the suits.

“Careful,” Springtrap rasped out which caused her to jump slightly from him unexpectedly talking, “Don’t want to lose a finger.” The golden rabbit chuckled darkly as he fixed his gaze onto the springlock in Tina’s hands.

G had glanced up from his paper for a second before glancing back at the metal door, “Hey Tina, can you lock the door? We always keep the storage room locked.” He then handed her a single brass key off of his keychain. Tina took the key silently and placed the springlock onto the metal table before going over to the door and locking it.

。 。 。 。

Hours had seem to pass by as the noise of the children playing outside the room had seemed to die off. G was currently on the phone with someone and there was a box of half eaten pizza now on the table with empty baskets of hot wings stacked upon each other.

Tina was near the other springlock suits, examining them closely as she crouched down in front of them. Her eye trailed along the golden bears body, nothing the old and cut wires that hung out of the torn and matted fur that now looked to be a more brown than golden from the dirt it has gathered over the years, but what really made her skin crawl was the fact that the fur around the animatronics mouth was stained orange, as if whoever tried to clean the fur did it in a rush and didn’t do it properly, because she knew what the stain was from.

“Hello old friend,” Tina whispered quietly, looking at the golden bear in its empty sockets, half expecting its blue glass eyes to be staring back at her, “did you miss me?”

“I’m sure he did.”

Tina flinched when she heard a voice come from behind her, right next to her left ear, not on her blind side however. She stood up quickly, spinning around on her heels to face Springtrap who was towering over her menacingly.

“What’s wrong? Did I startle you?” He cackled quietly, obviously enjoying the fear that had shone on Tina’s face.

‘He’s too close.’ Tina frowned at him, he had obviously never heard of personal space before because the animatronics nose was practically touching hers, and he smelt horrid, like something had died in him.

Tina made a shooing motion at Springtrap, hoping that he’ll get the hint and give her some space, but upon seeing the gesture however, he began to laugh even more, though he tried to remain quiet.

“Oh Tina,” he began, taking one step back so that she could have her personal space back to herself, “you really haven’t changed, have you?”

‘He knows.’

Dread struck Tina but she didn’t know why it was there. “What’re you talking about?”

Springtrap shook his head and made a tsking sound, “Who knows, really?” Just as Tina went to open her mouth to retort, G stood up from where he was sitting.

“Alright John, I’ll get them as soon as I can tomorrow.” G spoke up, grabbing the piece of paper he’d been scribbling on for the past few hours, “Tell Linda I said hi.”

With that being said, G hung up the phone, turning his attention back towards Tina and Springtrap.

“Sorry about the wait, John’s quite the chatter bug.” G didn’t seem to notice the awkward situation he had just broken up, “I had to put some orders in for the keys to be made, and to make sure I got the right codes.”

G strides across the room with confidence as he held out the piece of paper towards Tina.

“It has some of the codes on it,” He informed as Tina gently took the slip of paper from him, “Oh and this one,” he pointed to a line of numbers that had been underlined, “it’s for your other office.”

Tina skimmed over the numbers, as each set of numbers had a small note next to it informing Tina on which code was used for what.

“Zack never mentioned having another office.” Tina nearly whispered out as she moved away from Springtrap who was trying to peer down at the paper.

“I’m guessing he also didn’t tell you what time to get here, did he?” The mechanic asked with a knowing smile, “That’s just like him, to leave in such a rush that he forgets to inform others on that they need to do when he’s gone!”

G wrapped his arm securely around Tina’s back, guiding her out of the storage room, “How about I show you your other office and then introduce you to some of the staff? I’m sure they’ll love to meet their new boss.” He winked at Tina as if it was some kind of inside joke.

“Uh, alright..” Tina muttered softly as she glanced over her shoulder at Springtrap, who was crouching in front of the golden bear suit seemingly lost in his own thoughts as they exited the room and reentered the main area.

G let his arm fall from Tina’s back as he turned to the metal door and locked it.

“Always lock this door when you leave,” G informed strictly, waving a brass key around like it was some type of prized trophy, “We don’t want anyone to get hurt or stuck in there, you know?”

Tina nodded in understanding, she could’ve guessed what the real reason could have been, but she remained silent. G then gestured for Tina to follow him, which she did as he brought her across the main area and closer towards the arcade room, but he stopped just before the entrance to the room and turned towards two metal double doors.

“This is where you’ll be during most of the evenings.” G pointed out, moving towards a code panel that hung on the left side of the wall and pressed a few buttons and with a low beep, the doors opened. “Come on, I need to show you what you’ll be doing quickly since Zack never told you.”

G led Tina up a flight of stairs that were simply lit in a red glow that strained Tina’s eye, but the further up they went, the colder it got.

“I would advise to bring a heavy jacket when you come up here, your office unfortunately is linked with the air vents, so your office is almost always going to be freezing.” G informed once he reached the top of the stairs and entered another passcode for another set of metal doors.

Upon entering the office, Tina found that the room was a lot bigger than she expected for a second office.

“I’ll give you some recordings for tonight, but for now, I’ll let you get settled in and get use to the equipment.” G wandered over to an open vent that had a red button above it.

“What’re those for?” Tina pained at the buttons as she took a seat at the office chair in front of a set of monitors and a computer settled on top of a wooden desk.

G glanced at the vent and then the button before pushing it. The moment the button was pressed a single metal door slid down over the vent, blocking it.

“These are used to keep certain things out of your office,” just as he went to continue after taking a small breath, the vent door slid open again, “Oh, they’re also on a time limit, so be careful when using them because they have a three second cooldown, so use them only if you absolutely have to.”

Tina gave him a confused look, “Why? Do they use power of something to keep them closed?” she was swiveling nervously on the office chair, awaiting for a response.

“Luckily no, but due to the cooldown it could let whatever you were trying to keep out, in.” G then moved over to Tina, leaning against the desk, “But naturally you won’t have to worry about anything trying to get to you during the day. I do believe that the only thing that might bother you would most likely be Molten Freddy, but he was never too active whenever Zack was up here so there really isn’t anything to worry about.”

Tina gave him a skeptical look, “But I’ll be ho here at night, and I’m guessing Zack never had to do this at night, did he now?” She said with a thin layer of sarcasm as she tilted her head back lazily, and just like that, her eye landed in an open vent that was right above both of them.

‘It doesn’t have a door.’ It was true, there wasn’t a button nearby nor a cable connected to the vent that would’ve let Tina know that there was a way of closing it.

“Well, I’ve been here during the night and I’ve haven’t had any major problems with the animatronics.” G patted Tina’s shoulder catching her attention, “Now, back to what you’re going to be doing tonight.”

Tina spun the chair around and faced the monitors and computer screen. G turned the computer on as he then moved the keyboard over towards him and entered the password before logging in.

“Alright, so what you’ll mainly be doing is ordering supplies, printing ads, and just making sure the pizzeria is ready to be up and running by tomorrow.” G informed as he pulled up a website that required another passcode, which G immediately knew, “The monitors up here shows the air vents around your office. The screens will only flash red if there’s something moving inside them, and of course they show your location and where the camera is in the bottom right corner.”

Tina started wide eyed at one of the monitors that was flashing red as she watched Molten Freddy crawl from one monitor to another, occasionally stopping as if to gather their bearings on where they were before continuing their way towards the office.

G didn’t seem to mind the fact that an animatronic was heading their way, instead he leaned forward and pulled up something that showed the ventilation system on the computer and hit a small square on one of the vents near Molten and then a small message appeared on the middle of the screen; “Distributing sound…”

Tina watched the monitors closely as she stared bewildered as Molten Freddy turned themself around quickly in the vents and headed away from the office.

“They’re easily distracted by sounds,” G informed while he clicked back onto the ordering tab, “I think this is all you need to know about what you’ll be doing tonight, but I’ll record some messages for you during your first week, if that’s okay with you of course?”

Thing nodded, a bit more on edge now than she was before.

G smiled down at her and stood up straight as he clapped his hands together, “Alright! Now let’s introduce you to the night guards that’ll be here tonight during your shift.”

He grabbed Tina by her arm and proceeded to guide her out of the office, but before she was out of the first set of metal doors, Tina heard shrill laughter followed by, “Get ready for a surprise!”

Tina immediately knew that tonight was going to be a rough one.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first night begins and with it, the problems.

Nightfall had arrived at the pizzeria, Tina couldn’t have been more anxious to start her shift than before she agreed to this.

G was kind enough to lend her one of his company jackets for tonight so that she didn’t freeze during the night.

Tina was already settled in the office, she booted up the old computer as it whirled with life she couldn’t help but hear the faint sound of laughter echoing through the vents.

She tried her best to ignore the laughter as she pulled up the ordering tab and when she did a message popped up that said: “Play audio message? Y/N” she selected yes.

“Hello, hello?” G’s voice blared out throughout the small speakers that sat on both sides of the computer, causing Tina to jump slightly, “I wanted to record a message for you to—“ his voice was cut off by his obnoxious laughter that erupted from the speakers causing her to cringe slightly.

“Haha! Oh god, how does Scott do this without breaking into laughter! Oh.. sorry Tina, let me restart. It’s uh, company policy that I go over this with you.” He cleared his throat, “Welcome to Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria! A magical place for kids and grownups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life.” He sounded as bored as ever as he talked, “Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for any injuries or fatal accidents that may occur. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within ninety days, or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.”

Tina started at the monitor screens as two of them flashed red, showing Molten Freddy making their way towards her office. Quickly, she opened the audio tab and played a sound behind Molten which caused them to contort their body until they were turned around in the vents and heading towards the noise.

“Now that that’s out of the way,” G continued, “Welcome to your first and hopefully only night of supply management!” Cheering now came from the speakers, which must’ve caught Molten’s attention because they were now heading back towards Tina.

“You bastard.” Tina muttered under her breath as she played another audio lure behind Molten to draw him away while she also tried to find out how to turn down the volume on the speakers.

“As I have already stated before your shift, your main job will be to order supplied and also make sure to keep the animatronics away from your office.” G informed as Tina went back to the ordering tab and clicked on “Print Posters” which caused a loud printing noise to erupt from the printer that had been sitting on the floor next to Tina’s desk.

“Shit!” Tina cursed aloud as she tried her best to cancel out the sound.

“Now, I’m pretty sure Molten will be the only one to bother you tonight, but just incase, I’ll go over what you can do to prevent both Molten and Springtrap from entering your office if they start to ignore the audio lures.” Tina let out a heavy sigh as the printer had finally stopped making noises, and when she went back to look for Molten on the monitors, she heard a loud bang coming from above her.

“Now, Molten Freddy likes to come in through the top vent, and as you know, there’s no way to close that vent.” Tina peered up into the dark vent above her head, the office was only illuminated by a mix of deep blue and white by the screens which made it difficult to view into the corners and vents in her office.

“There should be a flashlight I’ve left on your desk, use it ONLY if you hear three knocks. Molten isn’t quiet when they crawl through the vent and the flashlight disorients then enough to retreat back into the air ducts.” There was another bang that came from above, causing Tina to grab the flashlight, “Do not use the flashlight if you only hear one or two knocks, you flashlight won’t effect Molten and it’ll cause them to drop down from the vent and jump on you, you know like a spider jumping onto its prey.”

There was when she heard the sudden shrill laughter from above and, “Get ready for a surprise!” Just as Molten’s head peered through the darkness of the vents and into the dimly lit office, their clawed hand knocked against the inside of the vent as they tried to climb out, letting out the third loud bang which caused Tina to quickly shine her flashlight into Molten’s face, causing them to retreat back into the vent above with a wail and another bang.

“Now, another animatronic that might bother you would be Springtrap.”

Tina’s eyes immediately snapped towards the monitors as they flashed red again.

Tina watched in muted horror as Springtrap was staring right at the camera, “Now Springtrap is a bit different from Molten as he’ll come from the right vents and he’s more active, however he is easily fooled by the audio lure and the vent doors should stop him, but just remember that the vents have a three second cooldown.”

Tina started back at the camera as if she was having a staring contest with it, but then she saw Molten moving towards Springtrap on another monitor. They didn’t seem interested in trying to get into her office anymore.

G had fallen silent with the faint sound of papers being moved, “Oh, and you’ll have to stay in your office until six AM— I know, I didn’t mention this before hand but the office doors lock up on their own after twelve AM, it has something to do with the security system in this place and so you don’t disturb the night guard by leaving early. It’s stupid, I know, but it’s what Fazbear Entertainment wanted in its security.” G then let out a loud cough, “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow morning! Good luck and goodnight!” With that the recording ended.

Tina must’ve zoned out because the moment the call ended and her eyes focused onto the monitor screen in front of her, she saw that both Springtrap and Molten were gone.

“Oh great.” She immediately tried to look for them on the monitors but she couldn’t find them anywhere.

“Where are you guys..?” She asked no one as she played an audio lure near one of the cameras only to see that no one was drawn in towards it.

‘Did they leave?’ Almost as if to answer her question, a loud bang cane from above followed by something crawling through the right vent.

Moving from her chair, Tina carefully shined her light into the right vent as she crouched down in front of the open vent only to see Springtrap crawling towards her.

Almost out of reflex, she was close to slamming her hand against the red button, but she managed to hold herself back from doing so. Another bang came from above.

‘Wait for the third one.’ She settled herself back down in the office chair, waiting for the third bang.

“Is that the birthday girl?” Molten almost shrieked out as their head peered through the darkness at Tina.

Tina started back at the animatronic, almost frozen in place with her hand on the button to turn on the flashlight.

‘Wait for the third one.’

Molten started to climb further out of the vent and into Tina’s office, their lower jaw detached itself like a snake ready to devour its prey before snapping shut.

“Looks familiar?” They asked as their head cocked to the side, but the moment Molten was about to drop to the floor was when Tina heard another loud bang that echoed throughout the office causing her to quickly shine her torch at Molten’s face. This caused him to slink back into the vent with a screech.

Tina was quick on her feet, moving from her chair and back over to the right vent to check up on Springtrap, and as Tina crouched down in front of the dark vent, shining her torch into it, she let out a loud shout of surprise as Springtrap was right in front of her, staring her down with his arm extended as if he was going to grab her and pull her into the vent with him.

Tina scrambled for the button, slamming both of her hands against the bright red button, the vent door went down immediately with a thud and as Tina stayed there with her hand firmly pressed against the button staring at the white bar that slowly began to go down. She could hear Springtrap hitting the vent door five times before it stopped completely.

She stood up slowly from where she was and cautiously moved away from the vent door as it reopened. Quickly, Tina shine the torch into the vent, showing that Springtrap left.

。 。 。 。

Hours had practically flown by as Tina did her best to print and order the supplies needed for tomorrow while also trying to keep Molten and Springtrap at bay.

So far everything has worked out the way it should, it was only three AM and Tina was already done with her job, the only downside to this was that she couldn’t leave until six because of the stupid security protocols and it seemed the longer she started at the monitors, the more she began to imagine seeing figures dance in the corner of her office or a small child spinning around the room with a smile plastered on her face as she hummed to an imaginary tune, but every time Tina would turn to look they would always disappear without a trace.

Tina let out a tired yawn, stretching slightly as her back popped in several different places causing her body to relax.

“This is boring.” Tina muttered to herself, she hasn’t seen Molten nor Springtrap for about half an hour and it was not only causing Tina to worry and also become tired as her adrenaline was starting to go away.

She jerked her head up when she realized that she had started to doze off, ‘Don’t fall asleep! That’s probably what they’re waiting for!’

Tina groaned slightly as she dug her phone out of her pocket to see if she could waste some time on her phone. She maneuvered the office chair from under the ceiling vent, not wanting to be caught off guard if Molten does come.

She moved the chair near the left vent, putting herself in the corner with her feet propped up on the desk and positioned herself to where she was facing the right vent.

Tina unlocked her phone and went straight to her notifications.

“Huh, Zack texted me.” She hit the notification and silently read the message, “Tina be careful at night, they like to play tricks.”

She paused after reading that message. Her eye shifted over towards the right vent and the ceiling vent, she held her breath when she noticed stray wires hanging out of the vent that weren’t there previously.

Not thinking clearly, Tina bolted up from her chair and quickly nearly leaped across the desk in order to grab the flashlight. As she spun around on her heels towards the ceiling vent with the flashlight on, there was suddenly a high pitched screech that came from the ceiling vent as Molten lunged themself from the ceiling towards Tina.

She felt its claws dig deeply into her shoulders as Molten sent her tumbling backwards, causing her to fall as her head hit the edge of the desk.

。 。 。 。

Zack combed his hair back for what felt like the sixth time that hour.

He was nervous obviously as he stood there in the elevator with a man standing next to him who looked like he didn’t was to be there.

The elevator they stood in made a low humming sound as casual bongos played in the background as they descended deeper underground.

Zack had been here more than a few times before, but whenever the pizzeria had gotten too busy he’d use to send G out to get the spare parts. That was before the accident however. The man standing next to him still had the scar on his left jawline that went vertically down towards his throat.

After that, Zack refused to send G here ever again so that something like that wouldn’t happen again. The last thing Zack needed was to be sued. Luckily the technician standing next to him was nice enough not to press charges.

“Okay, we’re here.” The man next to him spoke, pressing a red button that opened the elevator doors.

Fnaf was when a voice echoed over the intercom, “You’re entering a private area, unauthorized by regular employees. If you’re found to not have permission to be here, you will be fired and asked to never return again.”

The man wasn’t fazed by the voice as he strode out of the elevator and into the brightly lit room as Zack followed behind him.

The man never said much to Zack, he’d usually just nod his head or give a brief response to Zack’s questioners

The owner paused slightly when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Zack pulled out his phone and saw that it was a simple text from G that stated: “She messed up”.

“Is something wrong, Mr. Wolf?” The technician, Michael, asked as he stopped walking in front of a large glass window that showed a half built Funtime Foxy poised like he was about to perform for an invisible audience.

“No, it’s just an update on my pizzeria.” Zack answered, putting his phone back into his pocket and moving towards Michael who nodded his head slightly.

“Right, well the supplies are over here, you’re going to have to wait for the spare parts though. Ever since the incident we’ve been trying our best to rebuild the Funtime animatronics.” The technician informed Zack as he nodded towards another large window that showed Ballora, stuck in a mid-dancing pose with all of her faceplates open, showing the horrifying endoskeleton underneath.

“Oh, that’s alright. It’s not like I’m rushing to get back to my pizzeria.” Zack gave the technician a smile which confirmed to Michael that the owner wasn’t in a rush.

。 。 。 。

Zack had returned back to his car with the new supplies, now safely tucked away in the back seat of his car.

He pulled his phone back out, looking at the new messages.

Tuesday 5:03 AM

G: She messed up  
G: The office is a mess  
{Image attach}

Zack stared bewildered at the mess in the office. Papers were scattered everywhere, the chair had been thrown into the desk with several screen being either cracked or destroyed while only showing static, but even as he stared at the mess in the picture, something in it made his skin crawl with dread.

Tuesday 8:39 AM

Zack: Is that blood?

A few seconds later, G responded.

G: I think so I didn’t notice it before  
G: There’s a trail of it leading towards the left vent  
{Image attach}

Zack felt his stomach twist with the building dread and anxiety of what might’ve happened to his niece. The picture showed the left vent with bloody handprints and what looked to be a struggle that happened as something was dragged into the vent.

Tuesday 8:40 AM

Zack: Where’s Tina?  
G: I dont know I only came here because Helpy sent out an alert saying that someone was injured  
G: I came as fast as I could but when I manage to get into the office she was gone

Zack began to feel lightheaded as he tried his best to keep his breathing calm and leveled. He shouldn’t be panicking like this, he needs to remain calm before things get worse.

Tuesday 8:40 AM

Zack: Please, try to find Tina.

Zack then tossed his phone into the passenger seat, not wanting to see G’s response as he could probably guess what the mechanic was going to say.

Taking three deep breaths, Zack quickly realized as his vision started to go dark that he needed his medication.

Zack did his best to keep his hands steady as he unbuckled himself and fumbled with the handle to open his car door.

He felt like he was going to puke. Zack never did well with blood, it had always made him sick and just seeing it, even in a simple picture made him feel queasy.

He nearly fell out of the driver seat when the door swung open and he stumbled out, using his car to support his weight, he moved his body towards the trunk of his vehicle and fumbled to open it up.

“Where is it?” His voice croaked our as he moved boxes, clothing, and other various items out of the way until he saw a briefcase stuffed into the back of his vehicles trunk. Zack reaches forward and pulled the briefcase towards him, he then opened it and quickly took out a pill bottle.

“Calm down Zack, she’ll be fine.” Zack wheezed out, taking two of the pills from the pill bottle, “They promised not to harm her.” He muttered to himself for reassurance but deep down, he knew that they had lied to him.

He had to pray that they would keep to their word while he was away.


End file.
